


Bad Blood

by miniaturelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hunger Games AU, I'm sorry most of them are going to die a brutal death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniaturelouis/pseuds/miniaturelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year of the 72nd annual Hunger Games. Harry and Louis are from different districts. They have no idea the other exists until they're both reaped as Tributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

Coming soon! x


End file.
